An arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,230 wherein the amount of fuel deliverable to the internal combustion engine is limited at least in dependence on the rotational speed of the internal combustion engine. This full-load limitation described in this patent application uses a characteristic field which is at least two-dimensional and indicates the maximum amount of fuel deliverable to the internal combustion engine for each operating condition of the engine. As long as this full-load limitation uses a two-dimensional or three-dimensional characteristic field, it is possible to compute the corresponding characteristic field value in an electronic control unit at the point in time that the operating condition occurs within a reasonable time period. However, to be able to determine accurately the full-load fuel quantity for each operating condition, several two-dimensional, three-dimensional or even multi-dimensional characteristic fields connected in series and/or in parallel are required. Yet the time required for computing this fuel quantity exceeds the permissible time between two injections. In the idle-speed control range, for example, the result is that the dead time of the idle-speed control increases, which causes the dynamics of the idle-speed control to deteriorate substantially.